What If?
by JoyJoy101
Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn’t worked out like they did. A sad twist to the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon
1. The Begining

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Disclaimer: Like most of us here I own nothing … unfortunately.

Notes: For those who don't know or want to know where this story picks up from, here it is. The Big Brawl series was where the turtles follow Splinter to the Battle Nexus Championships. During the tournament, Leonardo is poisoned by the Ultimate Ninja who, at the same time, is trying to seize the throne from his father, busy guy. This takes off from where Don and Usagi are in the "Healers Pavilion" and return to find the Ultimate Ninjas assassins trying to kill the Daimyo.

Well this is my first fanfic so be nice! Here we go.

* * *

Don's P.O.V 

Leo seemed to be developing a fever .The poison dart was draining Leo of all his energy and he hadn't moved or made a sound since Usagi had treated him. I don't know how but I knew I could trust Usagi … but his _remedy_ wasn't working fast enough. I also knew I had to be patient but for once, I couldn't. The Master Healer had gone in with the Daimyo awhile ago and the two guards at the door looked like nothing but an entire army would get past them. I just wish something would happen, anything, just so I could do something, instead of sitting here ... feeling worthless.

And then it did.

I was about to put the wet cloth back on Leo's head when I realized he was shaking. Startled, I quickly dropped the cloth and reached for his hand. It was freezing, he was freezing. I was right about the fever.

I started looking around the room for some blankets to cover him. Nothing.

"Is everything all right Don-san?"

I continued sweeping the room with my eyes. This was a healers pavilion and they had no blankets!

"Leo's freezing, I need to find him some blankets" I said

"You won't find them here. Then are kept in the room below us, as not to clutter this room. I will show you where, if you wish" Usagi answered

I looked at Usagi. I knew I could trust him but the idea of leaving Leo alone, in the open, while he was sick just wasn't appealing.

There was a clink of chain mail and I looked around to the guards. They were still standing there. I'm a ninja and I'd forgotten their presence. I could just hear what Leo would say. Well I suppose he wasn't alone with the guards, the master healer and the sick daimyo within ten metres.

I let out a sigh and began to rise.

"Yeah that would be good "

Usagi nodded, seeming to understand what I was thinking.

"This way" he said as he grabbed the lantern he used before and headed to a door on the side of the room.

Another thing I'd missed, Leo would be having a field day.

It led to a small flight of windy stairs and eventually came out into a low room. Now I could see why there weren't any blankets above. This room was full of them. Blankets of all sizes. I've seen many things but I couldn't believe the amount of blankets that could fit into one room.

Usagi was working up the isles and stopped at a certain rack. I was still staring at this room. I quickly came back to my sense and caught up with Usagi.

He was pulling blankets of the racks, which weren't dusty. I pitied the person who had to clean this room.

"These should do" Usagi said.

I looked back at him and noticed a pile in his arms. I grabbed a couple and started to head back to the stairs. We were almost at the top when Usagi grabbed my arm. I went to yell but he had his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, listen"

I strained my ears and couldn't hear anything. Then I heard it. There were voices above us.

"What are you doing? Our orders are to kill the Daimyo"

"Yes but we will make it seem like the turtle creature finished the job his master started"

It felt like I'd fallen into cold sewer water. They were talking about Leo. I dropped the blankets and burst up the stairs. Usagi and I flew out of the stair case. My eyes immediately went to Leo and he seemed all right. He wasn't shaking anymore. A wasted trip to the almighty blanket room. Then I spotted the two shadow warriors with Leos katanas raised above the Daimyo.

"NNNNOOOOO!" screamed Usagi and he made a mighty leap towards the Daimyo.

But it was too late.

The shadow warriors stabbed downwards. The Daimyo never knew what was coming. One katanna through the heart and one in the abdomen seems to do this to people.

"NNNNOOOO" Usagi screamed again. The shadow warriors looked up from their job to find a very unhappy hare charging at them.

They pulled Leos katanna from the Daimyos body and stood waiting.

They were dripping with blood. Usagi launched himself on them with a fury that even Raphael in his worst of rages couldn't match. Checking that Leo was ok, I slipped my Bo from my halter and went to help.

Usagi was holding his own but rage only lasts for so long and it quickly drains you. I flipped into the room and took on the second warrior. It was weird getting attacked by one of Leo's katana and knowing that if I don't react fast enough, the person on the other end wont mind if he chops my head off.

And this guy knows how to use them.

He swung for my head and I dropped into a roll. When I come up from my roll, I launch myself at him. He wasn't expecting this and went down heavy as I landed on him. I just got my bearings, not expecting to get that reaction and he throws me off. I crash into something and we both fall down to the floor.

I get the breath knocked out of me as the other person was smart enough to use me as a cushion. Not happy.

It turns out that it was Usagi. He rolls off me and goes to get up. He's got cuts all over his arms and a stab wound in his leg that looks like he needs stitches. I'm having trouble rolling off my shell. I eventually complete the task and get up to my knees. I can't believe how tired I am.

Looking over atthe shadow warriors,they're just standing there. Not wanting to give them ideas but if they had of attacked us, we would have been turtle soup, well mostly. Now they just seem to be listening for something.

One of them cocks his head, turns and nods to the other. They drop Leo's swords, spin around, jump on the wall, do the Spiderman crawl and escape from the room through a window. This happens in a matter of seconds. Usagi staggers over to Leos swords and picks them up.

"Come back you cowards! Come back! Have you no honour!" He's absolutely screaming.

I hear a groan behind me. I turn my head, since I'm still on my knees and see that the Master Healer is waking up. He opens his eyes and blinks for a couple of seconds trying to focus. Then he looks at the Daimyo … and spots the blood stains all down his front. And the fact that he's not breathing. His eyes fully open in horror. He then takes me in and finally strays to Usagi.

Who is holding both of Leo's bloody katanas.

If it's possible for anybody's eyes to widen any further, his did.

"What have you done?"

* * *

Well I hope that started out ok, depending on what kind of feedback I get will depend on how far this goes. Any advice would be good but as I said before, be nice! It's my first one! 


	2. I Did Nothing!

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Notes: I should have added this before but I forgot! Sorry! Again for those that don't know, Splinter is framed for trying to assassinate the Daimyo and is thrown in prison. This explains why the Daimyo is in the Healers Pavilion. Mickey and Raphael are still competing in the Championships but Don was beaten in the first match, which explains why he is also at the Healers pavilion. Usagi was Leo's opponent when Leo was shot with the dart and went with him to the Healers pavilion. This also explains his presence.

Disclaimer: Again I still own nothing … sigh

* * *

"_Come back you cowards! Come back! Have you no honour!" He's absolutely screaming._

_I go to say something but I hear a groan behind me. I turn my head, since I'm still on my knees and see that the Master Healer is waking up. He opens his eyes and blinks for a couple of seconds trying to focus. Then he looks at the Daimyo … and spots the blood stains all down his front. And the fact that he's not breathing. His eyes fully open in horror. He then takes me in and finally strays to Usagi._

_Who is holding both of Leo's bloody katanas._

_If it's possible for anybody's eyes to widen any further, his did._

"_What have you done?"_

* * *

Don's P.O.V

This doesn't look good. This really doesn't look good. I've been in sticky situations before, but nothing like this. Usagi looks speechless; he's looking at the Master Healer like he should realize why he is holding both of Leo's bloody katanas. Usagi goes to say something, explain himself but he is stop by another pair of groans.

The guards are coming to.

They slowly rise to their feet, one with his hand on his head. The other is shaking his head to clear his vision.

moan "What happened?" asks the guard on his feet, still trying to clear his vision and stop himself from falling over again.

Then he takes in Usagi with bloody swords and his eyes stray to the Daimyo. The dead Daimyo. A gasp escapes his mouth.

"What … how"

The Master Healer points accusingly at Usagi.

"It was him, he did it" he spits out. I thought the Master Healer looked like he couldn't hurt anybody but the flames in his eyes were telling me otherwise. All there where was rage.

The guards take in Usagi again, who is still holding the swords.

"Don't just stand there SEIZE HIM!" The Master Healer is shouting.

The guards come to their senses and jump at Usagi. Usagi still seems to be out of it because they take him down easily.

"No ... wait" I struggle to my feet and try to make my way over to them. I must have really had the breath knocked out of my because this is a harder task then I thought it would be.

"You got the wrong person" I manage to say. They've got him on the ground now and are tying him up.

"No!" I try to pull them off him. Then I find a blade at my neck forcing me and my head back.

"One more step turtle, one more step"

I move slowly backwards wary of the blade at my neck. I hold my hands up in surrender. Usagi seems to coming back to himself and starts to struggle. This just earns him a brutal kick to the stomach. And another. He quiets down after that.

I'm getting my breath back now and I try to think of something to say. If I can just explain. I go to open my mouth but I never get the chance. If thought it was bad, it just went to worse.

The Ultimate Ninja appears in centre of the room.

"Father!" He runs and kneels beside him. He tries checking for a pulse. But he's long been gone. I should know. He turns to face us with tears running down his face. He has his hands wrapped around his fathers.

"How did this happen?" he asks as he looks from one of us to the next. He takes in Usagi who has been hurled onto his feet. He has his head hanged in shame, which isn't helping his case.

"How did this happen" he basically shrieking at us now.

I take a step forward to plead our case but I'm beaten to the point.

"It was the rabbit; he did it "says the first guard indicating to Usagi with his swords.

In a flash the Ultimate Ninja is standing in front of him. He grabs him by the head and the pulls him around so they are face to face.

"Is this the truth, IS THIS THE TRUTH!" he's shaking him as he's saying it.

Usagi doesn't answer, bows his head and turns his face away. Not a good move Usagi, you're looking guiltier by the second, I think to myself. The Ultimate Ninja turns away from him.

"Lock him in the dungeon"

The guards go to move away.

"Wait you've got the wrong person." I've finally found my voice.

The Ultimate Ninja whips around to face me.

"What do you mean?"

Did I just catch a look of fear on his face? I shake off the feeling; there are more important things at the moment.

"I saw the whole thing, it wasn't him, it was …" I didn't expect what came next.

In a flash I was punched in the stomach with such force that I was on my knees before I knew what happened. I was gasping for breath when I heard above me.

"Lies, Lies, it all lies. Why do you stand by him if he was found with the murder weapons?"

He must have punched me quite hard, all that muscle around my stomach isn't just for show, it can protect you from some nasty hits but nothing like that.

"Possibly you don't answer because you were in on this as well"

Or possibly because I'm trying to get my breath back. I try to speak to clear my name and Usagi but I'm delivered another sharp kick that totally wrecks what I've been trying to do for the last few seconds. Breathe.

"Lock this one up as well"

I sharply raise my head. I'm to be locked up as well. I did nothing. Who's going to look after Leo? I promise Master Splinter!

'You can't, who going to look after Leo" I rasp out

It seems they have all forgotten Leo in the commotion. They all turn to look at Leo, except Usagi who doesn't seem to be very aware at the moment, and find he's shaking again. And I left the blankets in the stair well!

The Ultimate Ninja picks up one of Leo's swords and walks over to him. He's shaking uncontrollably and seems to be in a cramped position. He's cold again. The Ultimate Ninja seems to be staring at him. He can't possibly leave him here, there's nobody to look after him. The Master Healer looks dead on his feet, must be an after effect on the poison and there's nobody else.

"These are his blades, correct" He's talking so quietly that I can barely hear him. He looks over to me and while wondering where this is going, I nod.

The Ultimate Ninja turns and walks away.

'Lock him up with the rest"

Even the Master Healer lets out a gasp.

"You can't … he's sick. He needs help" I plead with him

The Ultimate Ninja turns to his guards.

"You heard me"

They spring to action. One comes towards me while the other drags Usagi from the room. I dodge a badly aimed kick but come intact with his fist. I'm seeing stars. I tumble back into the benches that surround the room on the walls. He's advancing on me. I grab the nearest thing I can and it turns out to be a jar. I throw it at him. He turns away from the powder and I get my chance. I charge at him and knock him down. We fall to the ground but this time I'm not the cushion.

"Oomph!" is all I hear. I roll off him and go to get up but as I look up, I see a sight I never want to see again. The Ultimate Ninja was holding one of Leo's katanas to Leo's throat.

"NNNOOO!" I scream. I scramble to get up but then a heavy weight descends on the back of my head and everything starts going black. The second guard must have dropped Usagi and come back for me. The last thing I see is Ultimate Ninja smirking at me from his position above Leo, who is oblivious to all that is happening around him. Then it all fades into darkness.

* * *

I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, you certainly boasted my confidence. I have to say I would never have picked up "Arhens" point about past and pre-tense and I hope I don't make the same mistake again … but it is highly probable. Anyway I hope you enjoy and continue to read. I have a slight idea where this will head but that just means the rest of the story will be a mystery to you and me until it is posted. Till next time. 


	3. I Knew It!

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Notes: The "ghost man" I make reference to in this chapter is like the Daimyos messenger or helper. He's a sort of spirit that can teleport himself anywhere. I don't think he has a name but if anybody knows it, please pass it on.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Before I start I want to apologize to Arhinn for misspelling the pen name at the end of Chapter two. Sorry!

Let us begin.

* * *

"_Oomph!" is all I hear. I roll off him and go to get up but as I look up, I see a sight I never want to see again. The Ultimate Ninja was holding one of Leo's katanas to Leo's throat._

"_NNNOOO!" I scream. I scramble to get up but then a heavy weight descends on the back of my head and everything starts going black. The second guard must have dropped Usagi and come back for me. The last thing I see is the Ultimate Ninja smirking at me from his position above Leo, who is oblivious to all that is happening around him. Then it all fades into darkness._

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V 

I'd had this bad feeling every since Leo came back from getting attacked by the shadow warriors. That was when we first to the arena and the feeling had stayed with me all day. Through all the bouts there had been this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen. It was inedible.

Then it did.

I'd just finished my last bout and all the walls had been lowered. I looked around for my brothers but couldn't see any of them.

"Maybe I'm the last one left" I thought to myself. I felt a flush of pride. That will show them all how good I really am. Then it happened. I was silently congratulating myself, when a hand descended on my shoulder. I spun around and turned to face … Mikey!

"NNNOOOOO!" I thought. What evil thing must have I don't in my past life to have Mikey as my only brother left with me?

"Cut back on the caffeine Raph, you're on edge"

I grunted in reply. Why me… why me!

I must have had a far away look on my face because the next comment totally threw me.

"You don't look too good Raph, maybe you should go to the Healer's Pavilion"

I mentally shook myself. Can't let him get the upper edge.

"I'm fine" I huffed

'Are you sure because …" he didn't get to proceed any further because of the glare that I threw at him. He took the hint but the silly grin he'd had on his face was still there. He knew he'd gotten to me.

I heaved a sigh; this was going to be a long day. And it was going to be even longer if they didn't hurry up and start.

"What's taking so long? I thought we were here to fight, not stand around all day" My anger was getting the better of me. I better calm down. I need the energy to fight and on second thought, to pound Mikey if I get the chance.

"Warriors" We all turn around to face that ghost man. He seems to be able to pop up anywhere. Make mental note not to use the bathroom.

"Congratulations on reaching this far. You have all fought bravely and with honour. The next set of bouts will begin after a few words from the Daimyo"

Next to him appears the Ultimate Ninja.

"Hang on" I thought to myself "I thought he said the Daimyo"

The "Daimyo" seemed to take in all the warriors who were left. His eyes lingered on Mikey for a couple of seconds before coming to me and then moving back to the crowd.

"Greetings warriors and noble guests. It is with great sadness that I stand before you. Moments ago my father, the Daimyo, was attacked and murdered by a traitor to us all"

Gasps run through the entire crowd. Mikey looked at me and after returning the look I returned my gaze to the "Daimyo"

"I say this with great regret but in honour of him I wish for the Championships to continue"

There was a slight applause but it was small.

"However because of his … untimely death, some of the rules for the Championships have been changed. This then is in honour of myself for now taking the role of Daimyo, my birthright"

A few of the warrior's heads turned at this.

"But I ashore you … it is for the best" With that the "Daimyo" gave a last smile, a bow, turned and walked away from the arena.

"What did he mean by the 'new rules'" Mikey asked looking at me, like I have all the answers.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be thinking the same thing" I said. I didn't like the look on the "Daimyos" face when he had said "new rules". Well the parts of his face that I could see that the mask he wore didn't cover.

Then I spotted the "ghost man dude" preparing his little teleportal thing.

"But I suppose we'll find out soon enough"

"Warriors" The ghost man was calling our attention to him again. His revolving circle of light that was the teleportal was opened next to him.

"Step through the circle and fate will pair you randomly" He indicated towards the circle. Where else were we going to go?

"Good luck" I turned to see Mikey holding out his hand for a handshake.

"You're going to need it" I replied but gave him a high three instead.

I turned and saw that the "warriors" had all started to make their way to the portal. I join them and was quickly at the head of the line.

"Well here goes nothing" I thought to myself. I turn my head, gave Mikey the thumbs up and walk through. It was like walking through a curtain of water.

* * *

Don's P.O.V

I could feel myself waking up. I'd been trying to reach consciousness for the last ten minutes and I was nearly there. With one more burst of strength I was able to open my eyes. I was there. A groan escaped my mouth as I worked on getting my eyes focused. My head hurt. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I started to close my eyes again … maybe I'll try again later.

"No" I thought to myself. You've finally reached awakeness and you want to go back to sleep.

I moved my arms to bring them up to my eyes and cringed. Pain. My arms hurt as well. I let out a sigh, banish the idea and go for something harder. Always got to do it the hard way. I roll myself off my back, after many attempts, and land on my stomach. With more groans and creaking of bones, I push myself up into a crawling position. Next I brought up one of my legs and tried to stand. Too much, too soon. I fell forwards.

Oomph! That's the third time today I've landed on the floor, thankfully nobody was on me this time. Then my mind clicked, Leo, Usagi, WHERE ARE THEY!

I push myself back up into the "crawl position" and got a better look at where I was. I'm in a cell. There are solid brick walls on three sides and the fourth has bars across the full length. I think they want to keep me here. There are bolts on one of the walls that can hold chains but, thankfully, none are connected to me. I scan the room for any other occupants, apart from me, and my eyes fall on a figure in the far corner of the room. I can't see who it is because that whole end is in shadow. The only light comes from the stone corridor outside the cell. The figure is leaning against the wall and is moving, like having a nightmare. Jerking and such things.

As I get closer and my eyes adjust to the gloom, I recognize the figure. Leo! He's shaking again but possibly worse then before. They must have propped him up against the wall because there is no way he put himself there.

"Leo" I ask uncertainly. I crawl over to him. On reaching him I reach out my hand and grab his shoulder. I snatch my hand back, he's absolutely freezing. I've got to do something. I stagger to my feet and actually reached them this time. I move over to him. He's really sick.

I manage to hook my arms underneath his armpits and I drag him into the center of the room. In the light he looks awful. He's a sickly green colour and not his usual health one. I fall to the ground next to him. That last effort took all my strength. But I've still got stuff to do.

I pull myself into a sitting position. I've got to get him warm. I scan the cell and find nothing. Nothing but straw on the floor. Not like that will help. He starts to cough.

I spin around back to him. It's the first thing he's done, except shake, since we brought him here. He's having trouble. I move so I'm behind him and pull him up so his head is resting on my shoulder. It seems to help his coughing. His eyes are still shut. I wrap my arms around him hoping that my body heat will warm him. And then I just sit there and wait for the coughing to stop.

Eventually it does. He quiets down and seems to relax. I can do nothing but sit here. He starts to mumble something. I make hushing noises and he seems to sink back into sleep. Restless sleep though. Even in the Healers Pavilion I didn't feel this helpless or useless. I wish one of my other brothers were here with me. I wonder if they know we are even here. I just hope they find out soon … I don't think Leo has long.

* * *

Well I hope that was okay and their wasn't too many mistakes. Typical, you only pick up the mistakes after you have posted it! Hoped to post again soon … so see you then. Don't forget to review! 


	4. New Rules

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Disclaimer: Wish I did but I own nothing.

* * *

_I spin around back to him. It's the first thing he's done, except shake, since we brought him here. He's having trouble. I move so I'm behind him and pull him up so his head is resting on my shoulder. It seems to help his coughing. His eyes are still shut. I wrap my arms around him hoping that my body heat will warm him. And then I just sit there and wait for the coughing to stop._

_Eventually it does. He quiets down and seems to relax. I can do nothing but sit here. He starts to mumble something. I make hushing noises and he seems to sink back into sleep. Restless sleep though. Even in the Healers Pavilion I didn't feel this helpless or useless. I wish one of my other brothers were here with me. I wonder if they know we are even here. I just hope they find out soon … I don't think Leo has long._

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V

I step out of the portal and find myself again surrounded by walls. Just like it had been all the times before. So the "new rules" didn't include the place where we fought.

I heard something move behind me and immediately went into a roll. I came up on my feet and turned to face my opponent. Whatever it was, it wasn't human … or turtle.

Well it could have passed as a human, I suppose, but its eyes were way too big and its head was way too small. It also had horns sticking out of its head, short arms, long legs, no mouth, two slits for a nose and whenever it moved, it changed colour. But apart from those factors, I can see the resemblance to a human. Oh and it was only about four feet tall.

Putting that all aside I began to size up my opponent. It carried a quarter staff, well we could call it a quarter staff but that made it only three feet long. Not very intimidating. There weren't many visible muscles, so it didn't have strength, well maybe not a lot of it. But you could see that it was built for speed, where it did have muscles, they were all in its legs. Whenever it moved, they seemed to move as well.

While I was sizing it up, it seemed to be sizing me up as well. Seemingly finished, it moved into its defensive position. I took the hint and moved into mine. And now came the waiting game, which one of us makes the first move.

We'd been like that for a few minutes when I heard a gasp from the crowd and a scream coming from one of the competitors on the other side of our walls. I turned my head and made my first mistake.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw it move but before I could finish turning back, its quarter staff thudded into my head.

I flew backwards and came in contact with the wall behind me. In a flash it was before me again and took a swing with its staff. With a cry I rolled to the side. Then it was on my other side taking another swing. I rolled again. This thing was faster then I thought. I had to get away from this wall. Now he was in front of me and was about to hit me with a downwards swing. I made my move.

I pushed off the ground but went to tackle him. I'd decided it was a him because I would feel better beating him if I thought of him as a male and not a female. He sidesteps and whacks me on the back of the shell with that stick. I'm starting to see red. Nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it. Not even Mikey.

I push myself off the floor and spin to face him. He's circling me and seems to have a smile on his too small face. Even though he has no mouth.

"That's it you've had it"

I pull my sais from my belt and wait for him to make the move. I don't move my eyes from him. I never make the same mistake twice. He makes a feint to my left but comes at me from the right. But I'm ready. I spin to the right and deliver him a blow with the blunt of my sais. He goes into a roll, springs up and turns to face me. I race at him. He brings his staff up in a defensive position but I deliver him a kick to the stomach.

He stumbles backwards and his staff flies out of his hand. It clutters to the ground metres away. He regains his balance and rushes at me. I sidestep him and give him another good side-drive kick to his stomach. He doubles over and I seize my chance. I race forwards and drive my sais into his gut.

And they go through.

I stare at him in disbelief. He hasn't disappeared. I yank my sais out of him and stumble backwards. I look down at my sais and see them coated in blood. But how … your opponent is supposed to disappear when you go to deliver the killing blow. Then my mind strays back to before…

"_However because of his … untimely death, some of the rules for the Championships have been changed. This then is in honour of myself for now taking the role of Daimyo, my birthright"_

The Ultimate Ninja, he must have done something … but why? I hear a gurgling sound and look up. He has fallen to his knees. His hands are trying to cover the gapping holes in his abdomen but the blood is just seeping between his fingers. He raises his head and looks straight at me. I go to say something, anything, but his eyes roll back and he falls forward. Before he hits the ground, he disappears.

I just stared at the place where he was. I just killed someone. I took another life. There was no way he could live after that and I caused it. There were a couple of drops of blood splattered on the pavement. My sais were dripping with it. I just stared at them.

So that was what the "Daimyo" had meant. To advance to the next round of bouts we had to kill our opponent. They wouldn't disappear until we murdered them. Where was the honour in that? Well I refused to be part of that.

I started screaming. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I'd scream until I lost all my breath and then I take another breath and continue. And it got the desired effect.

Moments after starting something appeared at my side. It was the "ghost man".

"Warrior, what is wrong?" He inquired.

"Don't ask me what is wrong" I screamed at him "I want out, get me out of here"

He gave me a weird look.

"I'm afraid I can not. That is against the rules. You can only leave if you are defeated or advance to the next round"

I started to argue

"When I started the rules were different and I refuse to kill people. I want out and you will allow it"

He seemed to have a sad look on his face when he answered

"I can't. The rules were changed yes but you never inquired into them and with you walking through the portal, you agreed to them. You have no choice but to comply"

"How could've I know! You can't change the rules and not tell people, even if they don't ask. I said it before and I say it again, I refuse to fight"

With that I folded my arms, went and lent on the wall in a relax fashion, the total opposite of how I felt.

"You can do that but your opponent has no choice either. You have to fight them whether you want to or not. It a choice of survival" I turned my head away from him but I knew it was useless.

"I am sorry" I looked up at him and he looked like he really meant it. He then disappeared.

Great! How do I get myself into these things? But what was I to do? It was either I kill them or they kill me. I had to make a choice. But what kind of choice was that. I wasn't going to just stand here while my opponent tore me to pieces. No I was going to have to fight. Maybe if I beat them up bad, they might disappear and they wouldn't have to die.

I catch a teleportal opening off to my right. I move into the center of the circle and get into my position. If I could be anywhere else in the world, I would do anything to be there. I don't want to do this but I know I must.

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I have to center myself for what I must do next. Just attack them with all speed and if I have to kill them, do it in the fastest and most painless way possible. I build up walls around my emotions and ready my armor. I must have no emotion or that will be the end of me. I have to survive. I need to find Mikey and get all of us away from here. If we both survive.

The teleportal has fully opened and something rolls through. I run forward with a war cry hoping if I catch them off guard, I can finish this before they know anything. Or I lose my nerve.

The figure is covered in blood and is shaking his head. I can't see him clearly because the teleportal's light is blinding me. Then it disappears. I've still got spots in front of my eyes but I jump forwards, draw my sais and go for a downwards stab. And then I recognize the figure. It's Mikey.

* * *

A short chapter … sort of. I'm going to have to bring Master Splinter into the next one because he has to make an appearance somewhere. Don't forget to review! Byyeeeee! Oh and thanks to those people who have reviewed! Much appreciated! 


	5. “I Don’t Know Mikey, I Don’t Know”

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Notes: The dragon that is referred to in this chapter is Draco, for those who have seen the episodes. For those who haven't, he was in on the plot to kill the Daimyo. His reward was the legendary war staff, an object that will make an appearance later. He sided with the Ultimate Ninja but they are both plotting against each other.

Also half way through the "Master Splinter P.O.V" the point of view changes.

Disclaimer: Papers haven't changed hands so I still own nothing.

* * *

_The teleportal has fully opened and something rolls through. I run forward with a war cry hoping if I catch them off guard, I can finish this before they know anything. Or I lose my nerve._

_The figure is covered in blood and is shaking his head. I can't see him clearly because the teleportal's light is blinding me. Then it disappears. I've still got spots in front of my eyes but I jump forwards, draw my sais and go for a downwards stab. And then I recognize the figure. It's Mikey._

* * *

Master Splinters P.O.V.

For the third time I closed my eyes, slowed my breathing and tried to meditate. Tried. I inwardly sighed. This wasn't working. Too many thoughts were flying around my head and even meditation has its limits.

I opened my eyes and took in my _cell_. A small room, no more then eight feet either way, with a small pallet on the ground that was a seat and a bed. It was covered in straw, except the straw was so old it had gone black and mouldy. That was all that was there. The door in front of me was the only exit but that was solid wood. There was an opening in the middle and at the bottom. The bottom opening was where food and water was pushed through and the middle one was where the Ultimate Ninja now stood and gloated down at me. He had removed his mask, possibly to emphasis his presence.

"I hope you enjoy your new surroundings" He said

I chose to ignore him. If he came for amusement, he wouldn't find it here!

"Are the silent treatment. How very predictable. I move you out of the cold, dark dungeons, into my own private cell and do I get any thanks. Oh course not. The great Master Splinter is too good for that"

I practice a breathing exercise to compose myself. Breathe in … breathe out … breathe in …

"But I suppose that's not the same for two of his sons"

I jerk my head up. All my concentration is lost. The Ultimate Ninja grins, he's hit his mark. But I care for that no more, what has he done to my sons?

"What is the meaning of this?"

The Ultimate Ninjas grin widens, he's found his entertainment and he's not letting it go.

"Why are we ready to talk now? It's amazing how people's feelings and attitudes change when their family is involved. Not that I'd call you or your sons people. The fact of the matter is, even if they were human, that wouldn't protect they from the fate that they face"

I lower my head, disgraced at myself for giving in so easy. Ignore him I think, he is only try to discourage you.

"Mind you, you don't have to worry about not sharing the special moment. I've made special arrangements" He emphasizes the last part. When he gets no emotion from me, he continues.

"Why yes, even a bad father wouldn't want to miss his sons executions!"

My head snaps up for a second time and I stare right into his eyes. I see nothing too hint that this is a lie and I know in my heart that he is telling the truth.

"Ah I see I have tweaked your curiosity. How amusing. You only seem to care when your sons are in danger"

The Ultimate Ninja then lent forward so his face filled most of the opening.

"And it's time you started caring"

A grow escapes my throat. I surprised myself and him when this happens. I can't believe I've gone back to such animal instincts. It gets the desired effect though because the Ultimate Ninja takes a quick step away from the opening.

I try to relax again but I now know it is impossible. Thoughts flood my head. Are my sons alright? In how much danger are they? Was it wrong to let them compete when they disobeyed my orders to stay at home? Was I really a bad father?

I realized that the Ultimate Ninja was speaking again.

'As I said I've reserved front row seats for you as their father. You will be right at the front to witness their demise"

He again moves closer to the opening.

"I wonder what it would be like to see your sons dead in front of you, their blood still fresh on the ground and knowing that it is entirely your fault"

I tensed at this. That was one of my worst nightmares, one that had plagued me all these years since my sons started to take on more independence. Even when they were small, I was plagued by dreams that this would be their fate.

The Ultimate Ninja then leaned in as far as he could into the opening.

"But hang on, I do know, that was the fate of my father except this time, the son killed the father and not the other way around"

Then in a whisper he added "And I enjoyed every bit"

The resolve in me snapped. With a cry I sprung at the Ultimate Ninja and with one hand I grabbed hold of his head and with the other I swiped across his face. My claws cut deep. The Ultimate Ninja gave a pained cry. I went to deliver another blow when I was smacked across the face so hard, with a staff, that I crashed into the wall on the other side of my cell.

The two guards that had been on duty rushed into the cell. All sense of reason left Master Splinter. With another cry he went and attacked the guards. But with the limited space and the recent crash into the wall, he was easily defeated. Even after he had lost conciseness the blows still rained down. Eventually the guards stopped. They wiped the blood off their hands on his kimono, turned and left the cell, making sure that the lock was shut on the way out.

Outside they were greeted with the new "Daimyo" holding a towel to his face. The bleeding had final stopped and he was able to put his mask back on. He then turned back to his guards, who fell to their knees.

"He better have felt great pain but if he is dead, you will soon join him"

"He lives but he will be unconscious for quite awhile" Answered the closest guard

"Good I want the first thing he sees when he wakes up is his sons being lead to their death. Post guards at the door and when he starts to wake up, alert me"

"Yes Daimyo" The guards answered in allusion

"Now for your orders. There is a certain … dragon in my dining quarters. I want you to fetch his dinner from the kitchen and take it to him"

The guards made ready to go.

"Oh and I forgot" The "Daimyo" continued as he handed a capsule to one of the guards.

"Make sure this finds its way into his drink" The guard nodded and took the capsule

"Make sure he drinks it and lock him in there. When the poison has taken effect, I want you to go in and finish him off. Make sure not to get too much blood on the furniture"

"Where should we dump the body" Asked one of the guards

The Daimyo thought on this for a second

"In the river and make sure you aren't seen"

The guards bowed and left the room. Soon two more guards took their positions in front of Splinter cell.

The Ultimate Ninja knew this was an unneeded precaution for the rat wasn't waking up for awhile. But you could never be too careful. With a last look at the door, the Ultimate Ninja left the room with a flourish of his cloak. He had important matters to attend to.

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream in my head.

My jump was stopped in mid-air when I recognize who my next opponent was. Time seemed to slow. He's covered in blood but seems to have sustained no serious injury. I can't see where all the blood has come from. But when I think about it, I know. The nun chunks aren't a clean killing weapon. They aren't like the sais or katanna where one stab is enough. The nun chunks bring a whole new meaning to the term a "not so clean kill". He's shaking uncontrollably. My brain freezes. What has my youngest brother, the baby of the family, the one we all look out for, had to just go through.

But time doesn't stop forever or for no one. Soon I'm speeding back down to Earth. Mikey looks up. He's crying. The look on his face breaks my heart. He sees me and manages to roll to the side. I land with a thump but I'm so off at the moment that I stumble forwards. I turn to face him. He's just sitting there on the ground. He might be physically uninjured but emotionally and mentally, he's a wreck.

I put my sias back in my belt. I don't know what to do. He's looking at me as if he's seen a ghost. Actually his eyes are following my sais. They are still caked with blood. He then looks up at me with those innocent eyes. I take a step backwards. I can't take the look in those eyes. What's worse, he's my next opponent and I'm already running through all the information I know about him. His fighting style, weaknesses, strengths, everything that will help me take him down. I feel sick.

"Raph" I snap my head up. He's looking at me like he knows what I'm thinking. I feel ashamed and sick at the same time. He's my brother, how could I ever think those things. And yet they are still racing through my head.

The crowd gives a cheer. How can they watch this? Unless they don't realize what is happening to the opponents, but how can you miss the blood on the ground and on each other.

"Raph" Again I snap my head back to Mikey. He's still sitting there. He doesn't seem to be crying but tears are still running down his cheeks.

"I…" I take a step forward and try to say something but Mikey seems to freak. He pushes backwards off the ground to get away from me. But his hands are slippery with blood. All he manages to do is fall backwards and crack his head on the ground.

"Mikey" I take another step. He sees me coming and rolls onto his stomach. He tries to get up but just slips again. This time he jars his chin on the ground. This seems like the end of it for Mikey because he immediately bursts into tears.

Within seconds I'm by his side and I pull him into a hug. He tries to fight me off for a couple of seconds but then exhausted, he just gives in. I pull him closer and start to rock backwards and forwards trying to calm him down. He's sobbing into my shoulder. I feel tears start to form in my eyes but they are not for me … they are for my brother. Mikey should be at home reading comic books or watching movies, not sitting here covered head to toe in blood, sobbing on my shoulder.

The blood on him is starting to stick to me. Now that I can see it up close, it's not red but black. Mikey starts to pull away. I let him but I still keep him in my lap. He looks up at me and I look down at him. How could I ever think of killing him? Sure he can be annoying, a nuisance and a bother but I would be lost without him.

"I want to go home"

I though my heart was broken but now it's gone. Such a childish request but what else is home but love and shelter. Where else would you want to go?

"I want to go home to Mikey"

Mikey tries to sit up but I push him down

"Then lets. Tell the referee that and then we can get Leo, Donny and Splinter and go home"

I shake my head

"I've already tried and he won't let us"

His face breaks at this and I think he's about to start crying again

"What about Leo and Donny. Surely they can get us out of here?"

That thought has been with me for awhile and I tell him the only explanation I have come up with.

"I think there is more to this then we know. Leo and Donny wouldn't leave us here and Master Splinter wouldn't have brought us if this is what happens. I think something has happened to them because they would have been watching and saw what happened. They would have done something"

Mikey's face goes to break at this

"I killed someone" He whispered

I give him a nod

"So did I"

He starts crying again. I pull him into another embrace but I can hear him try to speak.

"I didn't mean too … I didn't know … he just kept attacking me and I didn't know what to do… I didn't mean to … I promise"

I made hushing noises and rubbed him on the shell. Master Splinter used to do it to us when we were small and scared, so I hoped it would work here.

"What are we going to do Raph, what are we going to do" Mikey asked from my shoulder

We pull apart and I looked into those not so innocent eyes any more

"I don't know Mikey, I don't know"

* * *

Well that was certainly a long chapter. When I finish this, which shouldn't be for a while, I'm thinking of doing a "What If?" series. Just felt like sharing that! Anyway keep reviewing because the more reviews I get, the happier I become and the faster I write! It's a win, win circle. Thank you too all who have reviewed! BYE! 


	6. I Wont Let You Go

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Notes:

Disclaimer: Do I own anything …nope

* * *

"_I killed someone" He whispered_

_I gave him a nod_

"_So did I"_

_He starts crying again. I pull him into another embrace but I can hear him try to speak._

"_I didn't mean too … I didn't know … he just kept attacking me and I didn't know what to do… I didn't mean to … I promise"_

_I made hushing noises and rubbed him on the shell. Master Splinter used to do it to us when we were small and scared, so I hoped it would work here._

"_What are we going to do Raph, what are we going to do" Mikey asked from my shoulder_

_We pull apart and I looked into those not so innocent eyes any more_

"_I don't know Mikey, I don't know"_

* * *

Don's P.O.V 

Leo seemed to be getting better for awhile. My hope was rekindled. Maybe Usagi's remedy was starting to work. But then he quickly got worse. I came to the conclusion that he had got enough of the remedy to affect the virus, but not enough to stop it. Now the virus was just fighting the last remaining parts of the remedy and after that was gone, nothing else would be standing in its way.

He keeps going into coughing fits. There is nothing I could do but rest his head on my shoulder and wait for them to stop. He also goes from freezing cold to boiling hot. I don't like either but I prefer him being cold because when he is hot, he dehydrates faster and we haven't had anything to drink for hours. I'm getting desperate.

At the moment he's quietly fitfully. He's leaning up against me because it's easier to move him if he starts coughing again. Occasionally he will moan, which is a change, but he's hoarse because his throat is dry. He needs water.

As if to answer my pleas, I hear a door swing open and shut somewhere close. It's the first outside noise I've heard since we've been here. I don't get my hopes up too high but then I hear the distinct sound of footsteps coming near. I lay Leo gently down on the ground. He lets out a moan as I move him but he falls back into sleep.

I move forwards to the front of the cell and see a guard coming. He's carrying a tray and I can see a bottle of water on it! He moves in front of our cell and I take a step backwards, as not to look threatening. The door to our cell is craftily hidden and can only be opened from the front, the reason why we are both still in here. Because the bars are so close together, I can't get my hand around to have a look at the lock or even to touch it. I knew we wouldn't be getting out of here by ourselves.

He pushes the food through the small opening at the bottom. I wait for him to back away before I go to retrieve it.

I wrinkle my noise at the food. It looks like its three weeks old. And from living in a sewer all my life, I know what old mouldy food looks like. I throw the bread in the corner but retrieve the bottle of water.

I take the top off and smell the stuff. It smells ok and it looks like water. But I wouldn't put it past the Ultimate Ninja to poison the water. I take a quick swill, taste it in mouth and then swallow. I wait for a few seconds and when nothing seems to happen, I rush over to Leo. He hasn't moved since I left him. I don't know whether to take this as a good or bad thing.

I sit down and pull him into my lap. I cradle his head and put the bottle to his mouth.

"Leo, hey Leo" I call to him. He lets out another moan and seems to turn his head away. He's starting to burn up again. I try to calling to him again but when he doesn't answer, I pour a bit of water into his mouth. He immediately starts to cough. Violently. If I didn't knew you couldn't choke on water, that's what I would think was happening.

I put the water down and sit him up. He's still choking. I rub his shell and know there's not much more I can do for him. Eventually he stops, just before I start to panic.

I don't want to have to put him through that again … but he has to drink. I pull him up so his head is again resting on my shoulder. This might work better. I cradle his head in the nook of my shoulder. With one hand I open his mouth and with the other, I pour some of the water down his throat. He seemed to take it. I poured a little more and he again takes it. I give him one more mouthful. Most of it goes down but he goes into another coughing fit and half of it comes out again. I stick the lid back on the bottle. I suppose I should be happy with that. Eventually he stops coughing. I slowly lower him so he is again cradled in my lap. I look back up to see the guard hasn't left. He's moved off to another cell. I look down at Leo to see him start to open his eyes.

I hold my breath. Is he possibly waking up? Maybe the water did him more good then to just re-hydrate him. He opens his eyes and they lock with my own. He seems to be trying to get me in focus. My face breaks into a huge grin.

"Hey Leo" I say

He gives me a confused look

"Don?"

I give him a nod. His voice is really weak.

His eyes move around the cell.

"What are we doing in here?"

Leo misses nothing

"Don't worry about it; you just worry about getting better"

Leo's eyes roll back to me

"What?"

He mustn't have realized what has happened. He's also seems to be having trouble talking and breathing

"You were hit by a dissolving poison dart. We were in the Healers Pavilion … but then we were brought here"

He seems confused. He probably can't quite pick up on what is happening. He tries to move but lets out a cry of pain

"Are you okay?" Stupid question

He's shut his eyes but he turns back to me

"It hurts… here" he points to his plastron

Leo never admits pain so it must be quite severe. The poison is attacking his respiratory systems. I start to panic. He's in pain and I haven't got anything for him.

"Don't worry …. we'll be out of here soon … and then … and then we can go home and you can get better"

I don't believe anything that I'm saying but there is always hope.

Leo struggles to open his eyes again. I can see he's going back to sleep. It only just strikes me that this could be the last time I talk to my brother.

"I love you Don"

My mouth opens. He knows it's not good.

"Tell the others … if I don't make it … that I love them too"

He's having trouble talking and it's exhausting him.

My mind races for something to say, anything to comfort him.

"Don't worry Leo … you'll make it … I'll make sure of it. I won't let you go. I promise!"

Leo seems to accept this because he gives a short nod and then his eyes roll back and he goes back to sleep.

I just stare back down at him. He knows the likelihood that we get out of here and survive is slim. He also knows the likelihood that he survives is even slimmer. I just want to cry.

Instead I pull him into a hug and whisper into his ear.

"I promise I wont let you die, you hear me. I won't let you die"

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V

We've been sitting here for a few minutes and still don't know what to do. The previous thoughts of taking my brother down have diminished. How could I ever think of them? Every once in a while the crowd will let out a cheer or a groan, which is usually followed by a scream from one of the contestants. It's sickening.

Mikey's calmed down and is resting in my lap. Every once in a while he'll let out a sob but it is quickly hushed and my mind goes back to the question. What to do?

I know we can't sit here forever. I also know they will be waiting forever if they think I'm going to attack my brother. It's actually quite peaceful just sitting here. But I know it won't last.

To my right I see the "ghost man" start to appear. The peacefulness has ended.

"Warriors, what is going on happening here?"

I don't acknowledge his presence. I just keep him eyes on Mickey. But my mouth has a mind of its own

"Nothing, absolutely nothing and nothing will happen! We aren't taking part in this sick game of yours!"

"But this is against the rules. The rules clearly state …"

At this I turn my head to face him

"Oh yeah, well I have a pretty good idea where you can shove the rules"

The ghost man eyes me for a second and then lowers his head

"Then I have no choice, I must go and inform the Daimyo of your decision"

Anger raged inside me. Even Leo wasn't this bad with rules, surly he could see what the "rules" were doing to people.

"Oh yeah and while you're there, can you the "Daimyo" that he's got a big …" I never get to finish my outburst because he has already disappeared.

"Dude he didn't let you finish" I look back down to Mikey. He actually has a smile on his face.

"I have a feeling we're about to meet the real thing" I replied

Mikey goes to sit up and I let him. He positions himself so he is across from me. He still has blood all over him but where else was it going to go? I didn't think we'll be having a shower anytime soon.

"How do you think Leo and Don are coping?" Mikey asks

Whenever my thoughts stray to them or to Master Splinter, I get rocks in my stomach. I know something is wrong with them, that they are in danger and we can't do much about it. We are a little pre-occupied ourselves.

I let out a sigh

"I don't know Mikey … but I hope they're okay"

Mikey's spirit seem to drop at this. I silently kick myself; I had to keep him positive.

I put on a fake smile

"But don't worry, Leo won't let anything happen to them. You know him, have to be the hero"

Mikey lets out a little snigger at this. But he seems to get the lift he needs. He looks up to Leo so much, knowing that he was somewhere close would have to be the best thing that he could hear.

Leo was always the one he would run to in the middle of the night, after watching a horror movie that we told him not to watch. Even if Leo was the one that told him not to watch it, he'd be there for him. I don't know how many times Leo ended up sharing his bed because there was a "monster" in Mikeys room. And Leo never complained, never used it to embarrass Mikey, like I would have, but just accepted it as being part of the "big brother" part he played.

I must say the "big brother" part I received wasn't something I would always look back on with fond memories. Usually it contained a lecture as to why I shouldn't have stayed out so late, or took the risks I take or why wrestling was all put on. I especially didn't like the last one. But still, even though I'd get angry at Leo, call him names, abuse him and even attack him on occasions, deep down it was nice to know that somebody cared enough to stay up to three in the morning to lecture me on my lateness but then let me sleep in. He was somebody you could always count on.

I can remember the time when we thought we would lose him. The foot had ambushed him on a training run and he was returned to us through the window in April's apartment. Battered and broken, he'd held on long enough just to tell us that the Shredder was back. Then during the fight with the Shredder, despite his injuries, he'd tried to help. When we finally reached the safety of Casey's farmhouse, we found he wouldn't wake up. I've never been so scared in my life. I know I acted brave but inside I felt like I was falling to pieces. All I could think of was all the fights we'd had over the past few weeks, all the rotten things I'd said to him, stuff I didn't mean but just said anyway.

We talked to him all through the night, retold old stories, and I began to realize for the first time in my life, that Leo was only human. Well a turtle but he still had hopes and fears like everyone else. He seemed like the perfect son and yet, here he was, lying half-dead on the couch listening to us tell him stories of our youth. We learnt that he used to have a fear of heights, which even now sometimes creeps to the surface, but he got over it to save Sensei. When he finally woke up, I made a pact with myself to watch over him and my other brothers because you don't realize what you have until you lose it and we'd gone close enough to losing someone that was special to all of us.

I just hope we don't come close to losing anybody else any time soon.

* * *

If only he knew. Well I have to appolize for the lengthy delay and a not very action packed chapter but I had to work out the following chapters after this one, before I could start this one. Lets just say the ball has started rolling. Please dont forget to review because it gives me good feedback and makes me feel good! Until next time, cya! 


	7. There Is Always Hope, Is There?

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. Taken from the episodes in the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Disclaimer: Still haven't seen the papers … so I own nothing

* * *

_I can remember the time when we thought we would lose him. The foot had ambushed him on a training run and he was returned to us through the window in April's apartment. Battered and broken, he'd held on long enough just to tell us that the Shredder was back. Then during the fight with the Shredder, despite his injuries, he'd tried to help. When we finally reached the safety of Casey's farmhouse, we found he wouldn't wake up. I've never been so scared in my life. I know I acted brave but inside I felt like I was falling to pieces. All I could think of was all the fights we'd had over the past few weeks, all the rotten things I'd said to him, stuff I didn't mean but just said anyway._

_We talked to him all night, retold old stories, and I began to realize for the first time in my life, that Leo was only human. Well a turtle but he still had hopes and fears like everyone else. He seemed like the perfect son and yet, here he was, lying half-dead on the couch listening to us tell him stories of our youth. We learnt that he used to have a fear of heights, which even now sometimes creeps to the surface, but he got over it to save Sensei. When he finally woke up I made a pact with myself to watch over him and my other brothers because you don't realize what you have until you lose it and we'd gone close enough to losing someone that was special to all of us._

_I just hope we don't come close to losing anybody else any time soon._

* * *

Ultimate Ninja P.O.V.

There are times when you are so happy in your life that you don't want the moment to end. But then there are times in your life that you know when things do change, it will only get better. And that was what was happening.

The guard in front of me had just reported the demise of Draco.

"Fool" I thought, the first rule is never underestimate your enemy. Draco had only made that mistake once and he paid dearly for it. If my also foolish father had only taught me one good thing in my life, it was that. He'd also paid dearly, but we have to give him credit, he was so blind he didn't know who the enemy was.

I waved the guard away. They'd done well but you never tell people that or they get too ahead of themselves.

Now my mind turned back to an earlier occurrence today, this guard had not been so lucky. The unlucky individual had delivered the bad news that there was a resistance uprising among the guards and some of the villagers. Somewhere in the city, they were planning against me, trying to bring me down.

"They will be an example" I think to myself. For soon, I will defeat the "greatest fighter" in the multi-verse and they will all bow down to me. And with the war staff, they will have no choice.

"Let them plan, they cannot stop me" I gloated to myself.

But I wasn't quite there yet, though things were going to plan. So it was back to work. With a new "spring" in my step I departed my private quarters on a mission. To cause as much harm and torture to my enemy's as was possible. And I knew the first stop.

* * *

Don's P.O.V.

Leo hadn't woken up since the last time. Every now and then I try to get him to drink some water but he seems to be coughing up more then taking in. The coughing fits are getting more severe. It sounds like he's trying to cough up his lungs. If I move him, he cries out in pain … if I sit him up … he cries in pain and has trouble breathing but it's the only thing that helps the coughing. And that's what I am doing now.

His chin is resting on my shoulder and I'm trying to hold him in a comfortable position as he coughs and coughs and coughs. I abandoned the previous position when his coughing got worse. It was hurting him more that way and I remembered from a t.v. show that this is what they did with babies. It was worth a try and it worked. I try to rock back and forth but the movement jolts him and he cries out in pain. Which while coughing causes him to choke. It's hopeless. By the end of this fit he is heaving for breath. I slide him down so he is again in my lap but even this jars his chest and he lets out a cry of pain. He's wheezing trying to get his breath back. He's so pale. The shaking has final stopped but I think his body is too weak to move. A couple of times I've thought he wasn't breathing to see him take another shaky breath. My heart stops in those seconds. I made a Promise and I was going to keep it.

"He doesn't look too good does he?"

I jerk my head up to face none other then the Ultimate Ninja. Instinctively I pull Leo closer but this just results in me hurting him. I ease up a little but I keep a firm hold on him. I'm not going to let him take Leo away.

"The effects of a dissolving poison dart don't usually take this long to completely break down the system of their victim. Your brother must have had some fight in him"

I see the bait but I don't take it. I just stare straight back at him and never lower my gaze.

"Ah the silent treatment, your Master tried that one too … but when you're unconscious, I guess it's hard to be anything but silent" More bait for the fish. I can feel anger bubble up inside of me but it was quashed by something else, helplessness.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered

The Ultimate Ninja gave a start; he probably didn't anticipate this sort of question.

"What did you say?"

"Why are you doing this? Leo did nothing to you; neither did any of my brothers, Master Splinter or me. What could have we done … that we don't know about … that made you hate us this much"

The Ultimate Ninja neared the cell at this and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Why am I doing this, isn't it obvious. When your brother defeated me on the top of that bridge on your planet, and didn't kill me, he stole all of my honour and all I had worked for. And he wasn't even a proper inhabitant of your planet. He's a half breed … a mutant!"

His voice now started to rise.

"And then my father comes and makes me bow down to him and his family. A mixture of half-breeds and outcast from your sickly planet. So I started to formulate a plan. I knew the rat would come to this tournament and his spoilt, pesky sons would follow. My father would also have his guard down; it's a tournament, what would go wrong. So I had you all in a bag. You ask why I did it Don-san, I did it for Revenge! Revenge against Leonardo, his family and mostly against my father!"

The Ultimate Ninja screamed the last part and was near panting from the outburst. He pulled himself totally up to the bars and pressed his face against them.

"And do you know the best part. Not only will I get to kill you all, you all get to see each other die in the process!"

I couldn't help but stare at this … monster in front of me

"That's right Don-san; don't think you can escape your fate. At the end of this tournament, if any of your other brothers will survive, they will get to take part in a public execution. But I highly doubt it. As we speak, your brothers are fighting for their lives and only one person can be the winner. After that, they get to fight me, so I can prove that I am the greatest Ninja in the world. Then once I am finished, all my enemies will be killed in front of an audience. Of course, I couldn't let your Master miss out on the fun, oh no, he has a front row seat and then when you are all dead and gone, he will have his turn. Then I will finally be the supreme Daimyo of the Multi-verse and nobody will stand against me"

He had gone mad. It seemed like he wasn't even talking to me anymore. He was waving his arms around and seemed to be talking to an invisible crowd. But all that he said, I'm sure was true. He seemed to come back to himself because he turned one last time back to me.

"You see Don-san, even if you and your brother survive, you have no hope. You will either die here together or die apart at the execution"

Leo give a little jerk at this and I could tell he is about to start another coughing fit.

"Then again, that is if he survives until then"

Leo started convulsing now; he always did this before he went into a bad coughing fit.

To the left of the Ultimate Ninja, I saw the "ghost man" start to appear.

The Ultimate Ninja took one last look at Leo and then turned to the "ghost man"

"Yes" he asked curtly

"Daimyo, two warriors refuse to fight each other and this is against the rules. I was told to inform you of any kind of disturbances"

The "Daimyo" had a strange look on his face when he turned back to me

"I'm guessing that is you're two other brothers. How sad that one of them will never know your predicament. For the rules clearly start that only one person can advance to the next round and to do that … the loser must be fatally injured … or dead"

My mouth fell open at this. No … he couldn't.

"No ... please don't … you can't"

"I can do anything I want!" he snapped at me

He turned back to the "ghost man" and I know if he could have any expression; he would have been looking very sad and also hopeless at the moment.

"Take me there" he snapped

The "ghost man" slowly waved his fan and they both disappeared.

In my lap Leo started to cough. On auto-pilot I moved him up to my shoulder and rested his chin on it. He left out a small groan but it was caught up in the coughing. Still on auto-pilot I started rubbing his shell. He then heaved forwards and started coughing worse. It sounded like he was choking. I tried to pat him on the back but this again just made him give a cry as his plastron was slightly pushed into mine. At this I burst into tears. I couldn't help it. It didn't matter what I tried to do, it just seemed to hurt him and he was in enough pain. But I quickly wiped my eyes. Crying never helped anyone, let alone help Leo.

His coughing wasn't stopping but was gaining in intensity when I felt something start to drip down my back and onto my shell. My mind went blank and I gently pulled him off my shoulder and moved him backwards so I could see him. There was blood dripping down out of his mouth.

"No" I whispered and the tears started to fall again

"No" I cried. I pulled him closer and I felt him heaving against me. More blood was dripping onto me. I was crying so hard that I was having trouble breathing. Eventually he stopped. He went from violently coughing to just shuddering with every breath. I pulled him away. There was blood all around his mouth and now it was starting to drip down his front. I wiped the blood from around his mouth and thankfully it stopped flowing. I lowered him down into my lap where he laid like he had already left me, like he was dead. Then he took another shaky breath which was followed by another and I also started breathing again.

I moved my hand to feel behind me shoulder. All I felt was warm blood. I pulled my hand back in front of me and looked at it. There was blood everywhere. I let out another sob. I knew from medical programs that when you start to cough up blood, this means that your insides are damaged beyond repair. Unless you can get the person to a hospital quickly, they are a goner. And that was impossible for us. I grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to my face. I could feel the warmth coming from him against my cheek; he was still living, if not for very long. I wanted to start crying again but the tears were starting to dry and I knew I had to try and stay strong. If not for myself but for Leo. He wouldn't won't me to completely break down when he wasn't dead. Yet. No I couldn't think that way. There was always hope. There was always hope.

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V.

We'd been sitting there for a few a while swapping stories. Funny enough, usually we were both there so we knew what had happened but it was refreshing to just sit there and talk about home, April ,Casey, punks we'd beaten up, pranks that had been played and normal stuff like that. But stuff like that doesn't last.

Just behind Mikey's head I saw the "ghost man" start to appear. And who should be next to him, the Ultimate Ninja. With a war cry I wrenched my sais from my belt, jumped over a startled Mikey and flew at the him. Next I knew I'd hit an invisible barrier and was thrown backwards. I landed on top of Mikey. I rolled off him, sprung up and did a flying-kick. Again I was thrown backwards but lucky for Mikey, I didn't land on him . Mikey came and helped me up since I'd jarred my leg. I looked up at the Ultimate Ninja who was silently laughing at me. That made by blood boil. I took a step forwards and felt Mikeys hand on my shoulder. I turned to him. He looked me in the eye and shook his head. It wasn't worth it.

"So how are you enjoying the new rules" We both spun around to face the Ultimate Ninja. Well I tried to but it was an awkward movement with a sore leg.

I went to open my mouth but for once, I was beaten to the punch.

"The only problem is that for you and the audience to enjoy the new rules, you must obey them"

That opened my mouth

"Well then kick us out of the tournament" I replied. It couldn't possible be that easy could it?

"Oh course not,that would be unfair" Didn't think so

"Well news flash for you. We refuse to fight each other and there is nothing you can do to make us" I defiantly stared at him and crossed my arms to emphasis the point. Mikey was smirking and also folded his arms in the posture that Leo would call "and you can do nothing about it"

"Not even if your older brother is dieing in my dungeons"

It was only a whisper but it felt like a slap in the face. My arms fell away from my body. What did he mean? I quickly composed myself, he was lying … he had to be. Mikey had lost his attitude and we were fast losing the upper hand. I had to think fast.

"You have no proof. Why should we believe somebody like you? If you want us to believe you, take us to him?" It was a bluff and I knew it. Only if he would fall for it.

The Ultimate Ninja laughed.

"Nice try _Raphael_ but you can't get out of here that easy. You're just going to have to go by my word" Now it was the Ultimate Ninjas turn to smirk at us.

"Well we don't believe you … do we Mikey" I looked at him for support but found him still staring at the Ultimate Ninja and he'd started shaking again.

"Mikey!" I yelled at him. That seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"What Michelangelo, scared for your brother. I'll make you a deal … attack Raphael and you can go and see your brother" The Ultimate Ninja was mocking my brother. A growl started in my throat but all this did was cause the Ultimate Ninja to start laughing again.

"Animals ... that is all you are, animals!"

"Where more human then you" Mikey whispered

I shot an evil look at the Ultimate Ninja and I knew Mikey had hit a mark

"Well since Michelangelo has rejected my offer I guess there is nothing for me to do but make the choice for you" The Ultimate Ninja snapped at us.

He clicked his fingers twice and before I could make a snide comment about it, shadow warriors started to appear out of the floor. Mikey and I moved so we were shell to shell. There were about ten of them and they were surrounding us. I heard Mikey gulp.

"This is your last chance, either attack each other or I will make them attack you"

Lets just say my next comment was along the lines of "screw you" except with the language I used, if Splinter had of heard, I'd be doing flips until I'm fifty. Even at a moment like this Mikey let out a gasp. The Ultimate Ninja had a dirty look on his face. So he understood Earth slang. Or he took the hint.

"Attack them both. Who ever dies first loses and the other shall advance to the next round"

And with that he was gone. The Shadow Warriors didn't need any more orders. They attacked us as one and I knew that one of us wasn't going to make. Well it was going to take a lot to take me down and there was no way they were going to hurt my brother. Let's just see who the losers were

* * *

Well another chapter down and still more to come. I've been getting comments on my grammar and such things and while I'm not knocking them because they are quite helpful and I wouldn't want them to stop for the world, I feel a need to explain myself. I have a hard enough time converting my language into readable English. Now don't get me wrong, I do speak English but lets just say a lot of words that I would normally use in my vocabulary, most people wouldn't understand. I'm Australian so my slang is very different to other peoples. You have no idea how hard it is to not right "gotta" instead of "got to". Sure I wouldn't write that in a letter or essay but in a story where people are talking, it's a hard task. That is the reason why some slang or even spelling may be foreign and strange to some people, if it slips past me. Or maybe I'm just an odd person! It quite possible! Anyway this odd person is leaving and I hope to hear from all that read! Lol Cya later. 


	8. I Wont Let Your Death Be In Vain

Summary: What if everything had of been different and things hadn't worked out like they did. A sad twist to the "Big Brawl" series from the Mirage cartoon

Disclaimer: sigh I'm getting tired of saying this, I feel really poor when I do … I own nothing!

* * *

_He clicked his fingers twice and before I could make a snide comment about it, shadow warriors started to appear out of the floor. Mikey and I moved so we were shell to shell. There were about ten of them and they were surrounding us. I heard Mikey gulp._

"_This is your last chance, either attack each other or I will make them attack you"_

_Lets just say my next comment was along the lines of "screw you" except with the language I used, if Splinter heard, I'd be doing flips until I'm fifty. Even at a moment like this Mikey let out a gasp. The Ultimate Ninja had a dirty look on his face. So he understood Earth slang. Or he took the hint._

"_Attack them both. Who ever dies first loses and the other shall advance to the next round"_

_And with that he was gone. The Shadow Warriors didn't need any more orders. They attacked us one and I knew that one of us wasn't going to make. Well it was going to take a lot to take me down and there was no way they were going to hurt my brother. Let's just see who the losers are_

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V.

This time, time didn't seem to slow down. It got quicker. I ducked the first swing of my opponent and delivered him a glancing blow but I was unable to stop the second guy. His foot connected with my plastron which made me stumble backwards. I bumped into Mikey but before I could move again, somebody kicked me in the shell and I was flying away from Mikey. This was probably better because he could now safely use his nunchunks without being worried about hitting me. As the enemy advanced I climbed to my feet and pulled my sais from my belt. I gave them a twirl. Their familiar feel in my hands was reassuring.

"Lets dance!"

Before they reached me, I charged at them. Taking them off guard I rammed into the first guy and then jumped to the side to escape a kick. I blocked a punch and kicked the would be attacker. He flew backwards. I felt movement behind me to I dropped into a roll. A bo staff just missed me. I came up and blocked a swing from the staff. For a few seconds we tested our strength against each other before I pushed him away. Again I felt movement behind me. I spun and swept low. Direct hit. The shadow warrior was thrown backwards by my sweep. I jumped after him and before I could plant my sais in his chest, he disappeared. So the rules weren't the same for them. This made my blood boil. It seemed to be doing this more often lately. While I was concentrating on the disappeared attacker, the bo staff wielder picked himself up and was charging at me. Again I spun but this time my sais would have connected with his chest, if he too hadn't have disappeared. I grunted. Great.

Three of the warriors had been holding back and now they jumped at me as one. But I was used to that trick. Since I was a kid, myself and mybrothers would use it when we hadto gang up on each other. I feinted to the left but came at the guy on the right. He was off balance and amazingly, he tripped! Must be a rookie! The others spun around and came at me again. This time I met them head on. We threw punches at each other and blocked them but they seemed to be just toying with me. I had this sneaking feeling. Then I knew why. I'd just blocked a punch when I felt a searing pain in my leg and I went down with a cry.

I heard Mikey scream my name from somewhere but before I knew it, the guy that had tripped was on me trying to stab me with a dagger. He must have stabbed me from the ground while I was fighting. The pain in my leg was terrible; it was moving all through my leg. Then I started to receive kicks from the others. They kept aiming for head and I was losing my grip on the shadow warriors wrist.

Then the kicks stopped falling.

I looked up to see Mikey fighting them off. The shadow warrior on top of me was now trying to choke me. I took one hand away from the dagger and punched him in the face, again and again and again. Then his grip lossened and I threw him off. He dropped his dagger in the process. I dove for it and when I came up, I flicked it at him. Again he disappeared before it hit him. I realized my leg was screaming with pain. Lookingdown, I noticed a gapping hole in the back of my calf muscle. Blood was pouring from it and was starting to make a pool around my leg.

Looking at the blood I started to feel dizzy. Then I heard a muffled cry behind me and I saw Mikey stumble. He was getting attacked by all the remaining ninja. I must have been forgotten. I started to hobble towards them but then I saw a ninja creep up behind Mikey.

"NNNOOOOO!" I screamed.

He raised his katanna to strike Mikey but I got there first. Ignoring the pain, I run, jumped and side-drive kicked Mikey out of the way. Mikey was out of danger. Then I felt the sword connect with my plastron and cut me from one side to the other. With the force of the cut, I didn't fly much further but fell to the ground. I landed in a crumpled heap. I tried to call to Mikey to see if he was okay but the pain was so intolerable all I could do was try and crawl up into a ball. I looked down and noticed the blood start to gush from the wound. It wasn't deep but the damage was done. I turned my head and looked up at the shadow warriors. They peered at me and seemed satisfied. I was dieing. Now if only they'd only leave. Their job was done; one of us wasn't advancing onwards. And that person was me.

* * *

Michelangelo's P.O.V.

I got up from the ground and gave my head a shake. I remember someone screaming "NO" and then being thrown, or more precisely kicked, out of the way. I'd been waiting for the blows to rain down, I was on the ground, I couldn't defend myself.My nunchunks had flown from my hand, why hadn't they attacking me? I snapped my eyes open but couldn't see any shadow warriors. I turned and saw that they were all crowded around in a circle, looking down at something. I saw one of my nunchunks close and I grabbed it. I stood up and turned to face them but they still didn't seem to notice me. Then I noticed Raph's missing presence.

"No" I thought to myself. I rushed forwards and when I reached the shadow warriors, they parted. And there was my brother. He was lying on his side in his own pool of blood. I rushed to his side and feel to my knees. I gently rolled him over and I saw the huge gash going from one side to the other. Blood was pouring from it. I pulled him into my lap but this just seemed to open the wound more. He gave a cry but his eyes were screwed shut and he was having trouble breathing. I only just realized I was crying. Tears were sliding down my cheeks and more were following them.

"Raph!" I cried

I gave him a shake

"Raph!" My voice was hoarse from the rock in my throat

He weakly opened his eyes and they strayed to mine. He gave a weak smile and raised his hand. It brushed my cheek and wiped some of the tears away. But more followed.

"Your okay" he croaked

I nodded. His hand fell away from my cheek. I couldn't believe I was holding my dieing brother in my arms. No, he wasn't going to die, I just had to stop the blood. I looked around for something but it's not like you would find blankets or bandages in an arena. Then I remember my bandana. I riped it from my head and tried to cover the wound. It does little. The blood just soaks into it and turns the colour from orange to a blood red. I start to apply pressure but Raph gives a groan.

"Don't" He says weakly. I look back at him. He's turning pale. He starts to cough and blood starts to come out of his mouth. The coughing is weakening him.

"You can't leave me" The words just fall from my mouth, I can't stop them.

"Please don't leave me!" I beg

He gives me a sad look but then he starts coughing again and he turns away. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I wrench my arm away.

I snap my head around to face a shadow warrior. My vision is blurry from all the tears.

"You are the victor, you must leave him"

"NEVER!" I scream at the shadow warrior. My body is wracked with sobs. I can feel Raph getting weaker in my arms. I turn back to him. He's fighting to stay awake.

"Raph" I cry again. His eyes roll lazily to me and I can see his spirit leaving them.

Then a hand grabs hold of my shoulder and starts to pull me backwards. I give a cry and try to fight it but another one grabs me and together they start to pull me away.

"NNOOOOO!" I scream. I try to wrench my arms from their grip but I don't have the strength. They're pulling me away from Raph.

"NNOOOOO!" Raph falls from my lap. He's too weak to give a cry. He's fallen so he's facing me.

"NNNNOOOO! RAPHHH! RAPHHHH!" I'm screaming his name. I can't breath. I'm starting to hyperventilate.

I can see his lips move to form my name. This makes me struggle even harder. I kick and scream and bite but the shadow warriors just keep their firm grip on me and I can't break free.

That 'ghost man" appears above Raph. He has a sad look on his face but I don't care.

"HELP HIM PLEASE HELP HIM" I scream through my tears and my sobbing. The "ghost man" gives a sad shake of the head and pulls out his fan. He gives a short wave of it and they both start to disappear.

"NNNOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM!" But they are gone

"RAPHHHHH RAPPHHH NNNOOOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out all my despair and grief in my screams. The tears are still heavily flowing. Now that Raph is gone the shadow warriors let me go. I bring my hands up to my head and hold it. I'm getting a headache from screaming but I can feel nothing inside. My brother is dead. My brother is dead. I care about nothing anymore.

Sobs are wracking my body and my chest is tight. I can't breath but I don't care. How could he leave me here alone? Didn't he know I need him here with me?

Through my tears I can see a shiny object in front of me. It's one of Raphs sais. He must have dropped it when he …. I shakily reach forward and pick it up. He had always loved his sais. He was never one for sentiment items but his sais had a special place in his heart. I thought about ending it here and now. What else did I have? For all I knew, Leo, Donnie and Splinter were dead and I was all alone. I couldn't live without my brothers.

But the Ninja part of me took over. I knew I couldn't kill myself when I had unfinished business. The person who had caused the hole in my heart was going to pay. The one who had caused all this pain, he was going to die a most painful death and I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me kill myself in defeat. I looked down at the sai that remind me so much of my brother. I felt like if I held onto it for long enough, he would come back to me. But that was impossible; nobody can come back from the dead. I looked at the red material that encircled the hilt. The same stuff that made up Raphael's bandanna. I pulled it off and tied it around my arm. It gave me a little comfort to know that Raph was with me or that I was carrying something that had belonged to Raph. I looked down at the sais.

"I won't let your death be in vain" I spoke to it like it was my brother. But then, who was Raph if he didn't have his sais. I put it in my belt. I calmed myself down. I went and retrieved his other sai and placed it alongside its pair. I next went and found my nunchunks which I had dropped. I had no need to worry about the shadow warriors, they seemed to have disappeared. After finishing my job, I sat on the floor in semi-lotus and tried to centre myself. I knew I didn't have much time before my next bout and if I wanted to survive, I had to be centered. The fact that I would have to kill my next opponent held no sway in me. I was void of emotion. I … just didn't care. All I cared about was my revenge. You might think Leo was all about honour, but nobody messes with my family's honour and gets away with it.

I heard a scream come from somewhere in the arena and moments later a portal opened up to my left. I stood up and looked one last time at the spot where Raph died.

"Goodbye Raph" I whispered. Then I turned away and didn't look back. I walked to the portal. It would be a pretty thing if it didn't have such a sinister job of transporting killers. I took a breath and removed my nun chunks from my belt. My hands brushed Raphs sais. I felt a twinge of grief but I squashed it. I could mourn later, I had work to do. I gave my nun chunks a twirl and stepped through the portal. Void of emotion I went to kill my next opponent. What have I become?

* * *

Well I hope that went down well. I'm "gonna" , had to say it, have to work on my past and pretense. Pity the spellcheck doesn't do that for me. Also some of the spelling mistakes might be because my spellcheck is on Australia and we spell things different. Like metre is meter, I think.Its stupidcause we get yelled at when we spell things wrong and yet it's not our fault the spellcheckers aren't immediatly setto our language. But I'm also a terrible speller so that is half my problem. Wow I feel better now that I've got that off my chest! gives a sigh of relief Oh well what can you do!Please review!I suppose since I'm begging you to review my work, I should review yours but I dont know what to say.Anyway dont forget to REVIEW hehehe CYA 


End file.
